Beginning of the End
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: In order to understand what happened in the End, one must understand what happened in the Beginning... This is an origin/headcanon version of the battle between the entity of Destruction and the magician of Creation.


**This has been circling in my head for a while now. With all the epic orchestral movie soundtracks that I've been listening to, my plot bunnies went into hyper "electrocuting my mind into writing" mode.**

 **This is basically my headcanon of the battle between the entity of Destruction and the magician of Creation and how the Four Dimension Dragons, the pendulum pendant, the bracelets, and the dimensions themselves came to be. Please bear in mind that this is currently (and EXTREMELY) uncanon, okay? Good.**

 **It's a little AU, okay? Just so you know.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

 _In order to understand the end, one must go all the way back to the Beginning, the moment when the pendulum first swings, the moment when the first arc is created..._

It happened in a flash; no one knew or remembered the exact day or time because it all went by too fast, in a blink of an eye.

The event happened in the middle of almost nowhere, in a great valley of earth, water, and sand surrounded by a long mountain range on all sides. It was a home to both critters large and small, but to travelers, it was an avoided place for it brought nothing but death and isolation on anyone who entered.

They didn't avoid it because of the hot sands that scorched their feet, or because of the raging waters that sunk their ships when they tried to get across. No, there was a reason far worse than that...

The valley and mountains themselves were avoided because they held a creature that left nothing but terror and anguish in its wake whenever it woke from its slumber beneath the earth. People feared the monster that dwelled inside the chambers of the deep; those who did face the beast faced their own ruin in the end.

However, there was hope yet. And it was because of this hope that changed everything on that day...

"Kaishi, are you sure you want to fight him alone?" A little yellow dwarf in brown overalls asked his best friend in a worried tone, his pudgy hands nervously gripping onto the edges of his pointy red hat.

The young woman looked back at him with a soft gaze, her pale skin and sapphire eyes gleaming slightly in the sun. Her adornment consisted of a long light blue robe, reaching all the way to below her knees. A white undergarment underneath her robe could be seen, flowing all the way down to her sandals. Her brown hair was tied back into a braided ponytail, and around her neck was a light blue pendulum pendant with silver wings covering it, swaying slightly from side to side. A long magician's staff laid next to her amongst the rocks, the handle glimmering brightly in the light.

She replied in a warm tone to him, never losing the smile that graced her features. "Are you worried about me, Dowafu?"

The dwarf, Dowafu, upon hearing the piercing question, averted his gaze from hers, unsure of how to answer at first. "Um...well, maybe...uh, umm..."

The lady chuckled in a caring voice, easing her friend's nervousness...if just by a little bit. "Dowafu, I'll be fine. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Well...well...how can you not be scared?!" The little dwarf exclaimed, gripping his hat even tighter with sweat dripping down his large nose as he continued. "Haven't you heard the rumors? Don't you know the legends? Do you have any idea what... _he_ has done to this world? _He,_ the terror of the skies, the destroyer of a thousand villages, the living incarnation of evil...the spirit whose breath alone controls the four main powers of this world?!"

Before the poor creature could continue, he eventually broke down into a stammering mess, making Kaishi wrap her arms around him inside a tight hug. She comforted him with kind words, assuring him. The sobs and stutters quieted slightly from this.

"I know exactly who I am up against, Dowafu, but I have to face him." Kaishi explained quietly to her frightened friend, rocking his head back and forth in her arms. She knew he had a very good reason to be afraid of what was coming next, but deep in her heart, she also knew her true purpose. "I've heard the rumors about him and what he is capable of. I am very afraid of him as well, but you mustn't let fear itself take control over your actions. Rather, you must face that fear and master it."

After a while, the dwarf replied in a muffled tone, his head and beard still covered in her arms. "How are you gonna stop him? He's too powerful."

Kaishi slowly let him out of her arms and looked at him straight in the eye, showing him the resolve in her eyes. "I know that. But remember, I too can control the four main powers of this world, the first magician in the entire world who can do so. Because of this, I'm the only person right now standing in his way from achieving victory."

Dowafu shook slightly from her words, still trying to stop the tears that were just barely leaking out of his eyes. "O-okay, then. J-just...b-be c-careful, Kaishi. Pl-please pro-promise that y-you would co-come b-b-back after th-this. I d-don't want you t-to d-d-die."

The magician flashed him a smile in return. "I will. Now, stay here until I get back."

With those words, she rose to her feet, grabbed her staff, and then continued on the short journey up the mountain alone, not knowing that that would be the last time she would ever see her friend again.

Kaishi scaled up the rocky edge slowly but surely, being extremely careful not to slip or lose her footing on any of the loose rock. Her heart pounded inside her chest and sweat dripped down her furrowed brow, but she was determined to reach the top, nonetheless.

It took her a few hours of climbing and a few more in stopping to rest, but eventually, she climbed all the way to the top of the rocky spires, tired but pleased that she had accomplished that part of her journey without wasting any of her magic power. She looked over the horizon of the desert portion of the grand valley, noticing the sunset that peeked hardly over the sands.

Kaishi gripped her pendant with one hand and her staff in the other. "Looks like this is it...the final moment."

Making her move, she then closed her eyes and focused her energy into the staff, making it glow a bright purple. The power that flowed from it grew more intense, reaching down the mountains and into the entire valley itself, calling for the beast to awaken from his sleep.

Kaishi opened his eyes; he was up. The sky above her immediately darkened and storms clouds erupted and swirled around one another. Lightning and thunder pealed from it as the earth started to shake; everything from the highest mountain peak to the tiniest pebble wobbled and trembled from the raw power of the beast.

Eventually, the valley itself opened up on it as a large earthquake in the sands, and Kaishi's eyes widened slightly from the sight that rose from it: a black shadow rose into the sky with an earth-shattering roar, a roar that revealed nothing except the unbridled wrath and utter anger of an irritated animal...no...of a _god_.

The shadowed beast blocked out the sun as he spread out his wings; the sands and rocks of the valley were swept away from the sheer force of their unfurling. His cold red eyes that sported no signs of mercy stared straight at the young magician, making her shake in fear; now she knew why everyone was so afraid of this...monster.

She gripped her staff tightly with both hands and closed her eyes, gulping nervously as the beast gave another roar throughout the air, this time, in her direction. She struggled against the intense winds and had to use her power to make sure she didn't blew off the mountain precipice. This monster...this _thing..._ is extremely powerful; there was no way any mortal could ever stand against him for even a moment and live to tell the tale.

After the roar ended, she gave a steady glance at the beast, noticing his true form for the first time: he was a dragon as black as the night itself with silver armor covering most of its body. His head alone had four horns, two on each side that jutted out to the front and the back of his neck. He had a protruding jaw with two large blade-like horns sticking up on either side of it. Red orbs of ominous light decorated his neck and scaled belly, a trail going all the way down to his three-pronged tail. Four pairs of silvery-white wings stretched out on each side of the beast: two pairs jutting from each shoulder, one pair a little lower on his back, and one final pair sticking out from the base of the tail just behind his legs.

"So...this is the monster that has been destroying everything in its wake..." Kaishi murmured lowly to herself, slowly gathering some energy into her staff again. "The black dragon of destruction...Owari."

 _ **"You must be the pest that has disturbed my sleep."**_ The dark beast rumbled, his breath and the beating of his wings making powerful gusts of winds in her direction. Kaishi stood firm as he continued, his anger growing by each passing second. _**"What right did you have to awaken me? Do you not know who I am, pest?!"**_

"I know exactly who you are, Owari, and your past actions as well." Kaishi answered in a steady tone, her fear of the creature slowly being overtaken by courage and strength. Her staff and pendant started to glow a bright blue, its light being a stark contrast to the dragon's darkness.

Owari took note of the light and growled, hovering closer to the young magician with a cold hungry glare in its crimson eyes. _**"And why should I care about that? Do you really think that I could be stopped by a weak pest such as yourself? Me, the spirit of chaos that has lived ten thousand lifetimes long before even the first living creature crawled out of the earth? You don't stand even a ghost of a chance against my power!"**_

With that threat, a scarlet electric ball of energy and fire formed in the dragon's mouth, aiming it precisely at the location of Kaishi. She gasped at this and waved her staff in front of herself, coating the ground and rocks of the ledge with her power and then sending the current at the monster.

Owari unleashed the fireball nonetheless, scorching and evaporating the rocks that were hurtling towards him. He chuckled to himself as the woman used her magic to slide down the slope of the mountain quickly with ease, reaching the bottom unscathed. Her power was nothing compared to his, that was for sure...or so he thought.

 _ **"Even if you possess the four summon powers, you cannot defeat me, weakling."**_ Owari taunted the magician, drawing another energy fireball inside his mouth. _**"In the end, you will face utter OBLIVION!"**_

"No...I won't." Kaishi replied, raising her staff above her head as it glowed a bright purple once more. She then started to chant a sacred spell, aiming her staff at the ground before her, making it swirl into the air and rise at the dragon once more. "I'll win against you, even if it takes all my strength to do so!"

The sands and the earth were still no match for Owari's power as his fire attack swallowed everything and burned her entire attack into a crusty crisp. His cold eyes stared sharply at the magician, giving a thunderous growl in her direction.

 _ **"Persistent little pest...I'll show you some of my true strength!"**_ He threatened as his tail whipped back and forth over the sands, swirling them all together into the air at high speeds. The forces of the air and the movement of the tail moved gradually faster and faster, the gale-like winds making Kaishi lose her focus; she abruptly stooped to her feet, waiting the storm out.

However, the force of Owari's tail on the sands and the atmosphere made a minor dust devil; it swept over the air and the grainy earth to the woman's position at the base of the mountain ridge. Kaishi could barely use her magic as it grew closer and closer...

With no other option left, the magician ran away from the storm, focusing more energy into her staff with each passing second. Owari noticed this moment of weakness and used the opportunity to dive-bomb down and finish her off there; she waited for the right moment.

Then, when Owari was just feet away from her, Kaishi turned sharply and aimed the tip of her staff right between the black dragon's eyes, shooting a bright green beam of energy directly at him. The monstrous spirit was unprepared for this counterattack and he was hit full-on, the blast singeing the front part of his nose.

Owari howled in pain, his power dropping down for a moment because of this. The dust devil disappeared from the lack of his magic energy, leaving him momentarily vulnerable for Kaishi to strike. Which she did.

"Don't underestimate my magic, Owari!" The woman cried out, leaping high in the air and twirling her staff in her hands. "I'm not an ordinary magician. Like you've mentioned earlier, I can cast the four magic abilities, powers that only mighty spirits such as yourself possess! And I will stop you with those abilities!"

Using her power, Kaishi's staff glowed a darker blue, the tip swirling with unadulterated magic. She then struck her weapon onto the same area of Owari's head, damaging his nose even worse. The pain from the blow made him roar in an agonized undertone; the female magician hurried off his snout before he could swat at her.

 _ **"How dare you attack me, pest?!"**_ Owari screeched, his eyes never leaving their sight on the woman. _**"Now, you will face all of my wrath!"**_

With his cry, the black beast threw his head back and pointed it straight into the stormy sky, making it swirl directly above it. He opened his mouth very wide and a black hole started to form amidst the grayish-black clouds, making Kaishi stop in her tracks in alarm. His wings curled upwards, helping him focus all the energy into one spot.

Kaishi stood frozen in her spot, quite frightened as the sky flashed all sorts of colors around the ever-growing singularity, displaying the utter power of the dark spirit. It was unlike any magic that she had seen before in her entire life; the mere thought made fear claw its way under her skin and into her body.

"What...kind of power is that...?" She whispered to herself, her clutch on her staff loosening.

 _ **"This is my true power! Now, tremble and perish!"**_ Owari proclaimed through the air, unleashing the singularity unto the valley. It then started to suck and destroy everything in its path, pulling the sands and the rocky terrain towards its inky darkness. Only the spirit himself was unaffected by the pull.

Kaishi snapped out of her shocked stupor as she felt herself moving, knowing that she had little time to escape it. "No, I won't go this way! Come on, focus!"

Hearing her desperate words, her pendulum pendant then started to glow even brighter than ever before, the blue bright magic emanating from it quickly overtaking the entire valley. The singularity slowly started to dissipate from its warm counter magic, proving that the powers of darkness were weaker than that of light. It was an amazing sight to see.

However, what she didn't notice was Owari's tail coming at her in full force until it was too late. He smashed it into her, sending her body crashing into a wall of rock on the mountain. **_"YOU INSOLENT WORM! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"_**

He then charged at her in full speed, teeth raving and jaws snapping. The magician felt some of her strength leaving her when she was hurtled into the mountain; she didn't have enough power inside her now that can defeat and kill the black dragon...unless he doesn't need to be defeated...

Kaishi closed her eyes for a moment, knowing at the moment what she must do. "I guess I have no other choice, then. If I can't defeat you, then I'll just seal you away, so you'll never hurt anyone or anything in this world ever again!"

With those words, her pendant swayed back-and-forth in an arc of light, glowing a pure white. She raised her staff above her head just as Owari was on top of her, his claws ready to strike her down...

But it was too late for him. Using whatever magic she had left in her body, Kaishi focused it all on her staff and it shot a bright beam of light into the sky, breaking up a portion of the storms clouds above. Owari was thrown back by the light, slightly burned from it.

His red eyes widened when he saw three bright pillars in the sky around the beam of light, circling slowly around it for a few moments before hovering themselves in front of him. He was unfamiliar with this spell, but whatever it did, it wasn't great news for him.

Raising her staff and pointing towards the dragon, Kaishi's eyes started to white out as all of her magic power surged through it, activating her spell with great ease. "This is a separation spell. With this, I'll be able to separate your form and abilities into weaker forms, and the four summon methods that will contain your forms will make sure that you'll never come back together into one piece ever again. However, there is also a great cost: my power and body will be separated into weaker forms as well, and soon, the entire world will suffer the same effects, but that is a risk that I'm willing to take in order to ensure the safety of the earth."

 _ **"WHAT?! NO!"**_ Owari boomed, attempting to leave the spell, but he found his entire body completely paralyzed, despite being a spirit. His body started to glow from the effects as the first pillar came up to him. Kaishi started to chant as her eyes glowed even more brilliantly.

 _"Power of Fusion, seal away the pain of his bite and the venom in his starving mouth! Form the monster that bares those fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"_

The first pillar then shined brightly and a small part of Owari's darkness left his body through his mouth, taking into a form of a smaller dark green dragon with purple wing-like appendages and crimson and yellow orbs all over its body.

Chains then started to erupt from inside the pillar and wrapped themselves around the dragon, leaving it writhing and screaming to escape. Atop of the dragon was the symbol of Fusion, appearing as a swirling hazy pool of orange and blue. Owari growled as Kaishi continued her chant.

 _"Power of Synchro, seal away those clear wings of his that make terrifying gales and winds in the air! Form the monster that flies on those wings, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

The second pillar immediately sealed more of Owari's power away, taking his fours pairs of wings and transforming them into a greenish-white color along with the form of a black-and-white dragon with blue armor on its body. The metal bonds then appeared and wrapped tightly around the dragon, leaving it roaring as well with the fusion one.

Above the second howling dragon was the symbol of Synchro, showing itself as a green hollow ring with a couple small balls of light inside it. The third pillar started to come up as Kaishi resumed.

 _"Power of XYZ, seal away the black skin of the beast and the rebellious nature of its darkness! Form the monster that holds a never-ending grudge against his enemies, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"_

The last pillar then sucked more of Owari's darkness and body, leaving him with nothing but his red eyes left amidst a faint shadowy haze. The pillar turned his power into a dark purple dragon with a sharp jaw wearing black and green armor, sporting two mechanic wings on its back and a forked tail. It screamed as well when the silver chains trapped it against the pillar, leaving it raving mad and squirming.

The symbol of the XYZ power was sported above the dragon, revealing itself as a black hole with golden light swirling above and around it. Kaishi then walked towards the last part of Owari, her pendant now glowing a constant white.

 _"And now, our time is almost up. Once this world breaks up, your other parts will be sealed in the other dimensions for all eternity, unless the worlds somehow become one again. Nevertheless, I will seal your last part in my pendant, and make sure that you never escape."_

With those words, she took the pendulum off from around her neck and moved it in front of the remains of the spirit, trapping the last of his darkness inside of it.

 _"O, Pendulum of my soul, take the cruel eyes of the dragon and seal them within! Form the monster that wields the eyes of a beast, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

The last of Owari's darkness dissipated into the pendulum, taking the appearance of a red dragon of heterochromatic eyes with two large horns on each side of its head, and with colored orbs displayed all over its body. It gave a roar before disappearing completely, never to be seen or heard of again.

Kaishi gave a relieved sigh at this, her eyes still giving a bright glow. She felt the effects of the spell taking a toll on her body, making her glow brighter and brighter. Separation was a strange feeling to experience, but she didn't mind it that much.

To her, she had completed her mission, her goal once and for all. And had she looked behind herself before her form was completely absorbed in the light, she would've noticed the figure of a boy lying on the ground, unconscious and unaware of what was happening at the moment.

She didn't remember the moment her body was separated and trapped into the pillars as well, taking in the form of four bracelets, each bearing a different gem and design.

She didn't know about the pendulum and the last bracelet being left behind as the light spread to the entire earth, splitting it into four different dimensions instantaneously.

She had fulfilled her duty; she was the magician of Creation after all...

 _And thus begins the first swing, followed by the first arc of the swaying pendulum. To and fro, back and forth, it swings on a string, always moving, never stopping...until the End, when everything stops altogether...and when destruction begins._

* * *

 **Man, I feel both bad...and worse. Seriously, this was so much better in my head. I know...I know...it's kinda dumb, okay?**

 **Btw, guess what the words Owari and Kaishi mean. There's a reason why I've picked these for names. For bonus points: look up Dowafu too. XD**

 **So, if you've hated this story, then yeah, go ahead and flame me. I got a flamethrower, anyway. Or if you don't, then that's good too. :) Anyway, read, review, favorite, follow! :)**


End file.
